pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Skye's POV
~ Mater, please... I beg you... ~ Link: http://knight-of-gamkar.deviantart.com/art/Skye-s-POV-198956071 Skye's Point Of View My Pokémon trainer glared at me. "You're worthless!" He shouted at me. "Worthless! I've got my Sky Forme Shaymin now, so GO AWAY!" With that, he stomped on my Pokéball. I stared at him, hurt creeping through me. What did he mean? He turned and began walking away, his Sky Forme Shaymin beside him. I began following, and he turned around to face me again. "Skymin! Use Magical Leaf!" He shouted. The Sky Forme Shaymin automatically turned around and faced me. Then, the sharp, spiked leaves shot towards me. They pierced my fur, making me yelp. I turned around, and ran away from them as fast as I could. I slept in a ditch that night. When I woke the next morning, I walked through the meadow grass. Then I saw her. A pretty girl, walking through the meadows. She spotted me. I watched her, terrified she might try and hurt me. She pulled something from her bag. It was a Master Ball, and it caught me. I wriggled in the tight space of the ball, but I couldn't get out. I was caught. I heard her excitedly squeal, and then I gave up. I closed my eyes, and fell back asleep. My new trainer named me Skye and taught me Fly, and then she set off for Floaroma Town. She walked over to a blonde lady, and I quite happily followed. "Do you know about Gracidea Flowers? They're given as bouquets to express feelings of gratitude. It's an enduring tradition around these parts." The lady said. My trainer seemed confused, so she talked some more. The blonde woman repeated herself. "Do you know about Gracidea Flowers? They're given as bouquets to express feelings of gratitude. It's an enduring tradition around these parts." My trainer stared at the lady. Then she turned to me. "I'm sorry, Skye. I tried." She murmured sadly. I stared at her. What did she mean?!? But I shrugged it off. It didn't matter. A few months later, my trainer began to get less and less outgoing. We stayed at her pretty little house, but most of the time she stayed in bed. I began to get bored and restless, but I let it pass. "She loves me, really." I thought. One day, my trainer was feeling more active than usual. She took me and her other Pokémon out for a walk in the meadow. After a while, she said something to herself. But I heard. "I don't need two Shaymin." She said, glancing at me and her other Shaymin. She took a ball out of her bag. My Pokéball. "Goodbye, Skye." She murmured, releasing me. Then she turned and began walking away. "What?!?" I thought. "No… NO! Not again!!!" Desperation swept through me. But I didn't follow my trainer. Instead, I spun around and raced away. I couldn't bare it. I suddenly realized why she didn't want me. She wanted a Sky Forme Shaymin. I set off through the meadows, determined to find what I was looking for. Soon, I spotted them. It was two Sky Forme Shaymin, happily playing together. I narrowed my eyes, and crept forwards. Then I leaped at the nearest. It yelped, and the other screeched and flew away. Anger blinded me as I tore at the Sky Forme Shaymin, clawing off his limbs. It screeched in terror and pain. Later, I lay on the bright green grass, now stained red. I had attached the Sky Forme Shaymin's ears and tail to my body. Then I had clawed and torn off my own legs, and attached the Sky Forme Shaymin's. I had also torn my pretty pink flowers off of my head, and attached the Sky Forme Shaymin's. My eyes were a blood red, not a brilliant green. "Now do you love me?" I whispered, pain cracking through my voice. Then I raised my voice, screaming at the sky. "NOW DO YOU LOOOOOVE ME?!?!?!?!?!?" I sat beside a lake, which was now red. I had had a quick bath, washing the blood off my white fur. The Sky Forme Shaymin's bones and organs were scattered around me. Then I saw her. "I knew you'd come back..." Then I attacked. My old trainer looked desperate, then she threw something at me. My old Pokéball. It closed around me, and, finally, I felt peace flood through me. I had made sure that my trainer hadn't seen my new Sky Forme Shaymin parts, and it had worked. She tried to get me to fly. "I don't want to fly!" I shouted. "C'mon, fly already!" My trainer yelled. "I need to get ready!!!" I waited, then said, "I'm ready to fly." She released me from my Pokéball, and stared at me in horror. She stared at my new Sky Forme Shaymin parts. "Do you like my new look?" I asked her, smiling. "No, no, I DON'T like it." She whispered. I started flying round her head. "SEEEE? I CAN FLY NOW. WILL YOU LOVE ME NOW?" I screamed, my eyes wide open, a new insanity in them. "Love me?" I kept yelling, getting quieter and quieter. When she could hardly hear me, and she had to strain her ears to listen, I raised my voice. "LOVE ME?!?!?!?" I then screamed in her ear. She gasped, staggering backwards. "Do you love me?" I then asked softly. "No. I loved you at one point, but then you turned into this... thing." She mumbled. "You're lying." "What?!?!?!" She asked, staring at me. "You still love me. You will always love me." "You'll be mine forever." I closed my eyes, forgetting my Fly move. Then I forced myself to learn Imprison. Then I used it on my trainer, my eyes glowing. "I'll never be yours." She muttered, and I blacked out. When I woke, I set off to her house. I jumped in through an open window, and padded softly to her bedroom. She was fast asleep. When she woke, she screamed when she saw me. "I told you that you'd be mine forever." Category:Pokemon Category:Haunted Pokemon